


Valentine's Day

by BexDaBex



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Love, Tokomaru, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexDaBex/pseuds/BexDaBex
Summary: Valentine’s Day. One of the worst days of the year. A day full of humiliation and utter hatred.Every year, it crept up and just suddenly- BAM! Pounces right on you. Everyone always forgets about it until it’s right on top of them. Even this year, Toko had forgotten all about it. And now, it was here. Valentine’s Day. Great.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day. One of the worst days of the year. A day full of humiliation and utter hatred.

Every year, it crept up and just suddenly- **BAM**! Pounces right on you. Everyone always forgets about it until it’s right on top of them. Even this year, Toko had forgotten all about it. And now, it was here. Valentine’s Day. Great.

When she woke up, the spot on the bed beside her was already empty. She didn’t like waking up alone, but she supposed today was one of those days. She snuggled back under the thick bed covers, curling up ever so slightly. The bed was lovely and warm, and Toko did not want to leave it. Maybe today could be just a day in bed. Something simple so she wouldn’t have to face whatever the world had prepared for her for today.

In bed, Toko couldn’t help but drift back off to sleep. She was comfortable.

Drifting off into a deeper and deeper sleep, she began to dream. Dreaming was always nice. Her brain would play out a perfect scenario for her, just what she wanted. Today was no different. The dream was a rather relaxed one. The setting? The shrine back in Towa City. It looked beautiful in the bright sunlight. Blooming cherry blossoms framed the shrine as she and Komaru stood before it. She wasn’t sure why they were there, but it was quite a nice location. Somewhere to visit on a walk. They slowly walked up to the shrine, and Komaru rang the bell. Once the ringing stopped, she took Toko’s hand and turned her so that they were facing one another.

“Toko,” A smile spread through Komaru’s features, “It’s time to wake up.”

...Wait, _what?_

Confusion bubbled up inside her. What was happening in this dream? Why was she being told to wake up?

“It’s time to wake up,” repeated Komaru after a moment.

The dream began to fade as she slowly woke up. Her body felt somewhat cold, yet Toko could feel her hands being cupped by something warm, and being shaken. Someone was trying to wake her up.

“Tokoooooooooo... Tokoooo.....” The sweet sound of Komaru’s voice cooed to her.

After a grumble or two, Toko managed to get out a sleepy “w-what?”, shuffling around in the bed.

“Guess what day it is.”

She knew what day it was. Oh no.

Once she had forced her eyes open, her vision was bombarded with something bright red and pink. Without her glasses on, she had no idea what it could be.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Toko! I wanted to get something for you just to show how much I appreciate you...” Komaru’s face was full of glee, a bright smile plastered across it. “Something that just screams, ‘I love you!’, you know?”

“......What are y-you talking about?” Toko muttered, squinting hard.

It was only then that Komaru actually realised that her girlfriend couldn’t see anything. She jumped back, holding the gift close to her chest.

“O-oh! Sorry!” She passed Toko her glasses with her spare hand. If only Toko could see how red her lover’s face had gone.

Slipping on her glasses, all became clear. Both the world AND whatever Komaru was talking about. Her girlfriend was clutching a thin pink and red box to her chest, averting her gaze from the writer. She had... gotten something for her? For Valentine’s Day?

_What?_

“......W-what’s that?” She asked slowly.

“It’s a gift. For.. you. I bought you something for today.”

Toko wasn’t certain how to respond. She was so used to people hating her that even now she struggled to believe that anyone would do nice things for her. Life with Komaru was so... different. Especially now that they were out of Towa City. The two of them were able to live comfortably together. They could go out on dates and spend every day with each other — something she was still getting familiar with.

She woke up every morning beside the **love of her life**. It was... amazing.

Komaru held out the box again for Toko to take, and she took it from her. She was so excited to see her girlfriend’s reaction.

Cautiously, Toko undid the sellotape sealing the box and lifted the top. Sat comfortably inside the box were two things. The larger of the two appeared to be some kind of book. It caught the writer’s eye immediately.

“Open the envelope first.” Komaru quickly spoke up, grinning wide.

Toko did as she was told. She picked up the lilac-coloured envelope and carefully ripped it open.

Inside was a card. The front cover was a vivid red colour with an illustration of two cats hugging. One cat was white with dark grey patches, and the other was the opposite: dark grey with white patches. It read: _’With lots of love at Valentine’s for my wonderful girlfriend!’_

She opened it up and peered inside.

There was writing inside, a mix of handwriting and printed writing. Altogether, it read: _’To Toki! Happy Valentine’s Day!! I love you so, so, SO much and I want today to be the best for you! I hope you like the gift! Lots of love, from Komaru ♡ xx’_.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she finished reading the inside of the card.

“T-Toko?! Are you okay?!” Komaru hadn’t expected tears.

“Y-yes.... S-sorry. I didn’t mean t-to start c-crying...” Toko sniffled, wiping her tears away using her sleeve.

In hopes of stopping the flow of tears, she placed the card down beside her. Next was the other half of the present.

She picked up the ‘book’ and began to inspect it, though instantly found it had no typical cover. Flicking it open, she soon realised that it was actually a journal. It was bound in leather. She ran her fingers over the cover, feeling across every little bump embossed into it.

“........Do you like it?” Komaru asked, voice quiet. She had spent so long picking out a gift for her girlfriend and she just hoped it was good enough.

“Like i-it?” Toko paused. She looked her lover in the eye, allowing a smile to slowly form. “Maru, I... I l-love it.”

Just hearing those words made Komaru overwhelmingly happy. She quickly wrapped herself around Toko, hugging her tightly.

“Oh!! I’m so glad! I’m so glad you like it!”

“K-Komaru, you’re c-crushing me—“

“Oops!” She loosened her death grip around the writer a little, though still hugging her. Toko let out a contented sigh, melting into the hug. She let her head rest on top of Komaru’s shoulder as her body relaxed.

“....Thank you, Maru. I..I love you.” She whispered. She meant it, and Komaru knew.

“I love you too, Toki.”

The two stayed cuddled together like that for a little while, just enjoying each other’s embrace. They were both content. It was only morning, and yet the day already felt so good.

Perhaps Valentine's Day _wasn't_ so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote all of this in like.......... 2 hours- I really hope y'all enjoy it since this'll be the first Tokomaru fic I've actually posted on here, despite having 2-3 drafts to finish for them.


End file.
